Touch sensors are widely used in numerous types of electronic devices. One type of touch sensor is the capacitive touch sensor. Capacitive touch sensors are used in a variety of ways including cursor movement controls for computing devices such as tack pads, as well as proximity sensors, measuring positions or displacement, and humidity sensors. Many of the devices that use capacitive touch sensing are mobile devices that have a limited amount of space for hardware.